Blood
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: "Ntah kenapa setiap melihat darah, aku menjadi seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsa. Seperti iblis dengan nafsu besar, menjadi hilang akal dan liar... Sebenarnya, aku ini apa?"... Review senpai sangat dibutuhkan untuk kelanjutan fanfic ini...
1. Prolog

"Ntah kenapa setiap melihat darah, aku menjadi seperti binatang buas yang siap menerkam mangsa. Seperti iblis dengan nafsu besar, menjadi hilang akal dan liar... Sebenarnya, aku ini apa?"

**

* * *

Blood by Call Me Shi Chan**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rat: T**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, gaje-ness fic, Shonen ai. Please chek and enjoy all...**

**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**

TENG TEENG TEENG

Bunyi lonceng asrama baru saja berbunyi, itu pertanda telah berakhirnya kegiatan belajar mengajar di asrama tersebut. Satu persatu siswa putra mulai bermunculan keluar dari dalam kelas. Meski terlihat lelah, ada sedikit raut kegembiraan di wajah mereka, karena akhirnya mereka akan melepas penat selama 9 jam di kelas untuk segera merebahkan diri dikamar masing-masing.

"Sasori..."

"Hn?"

"Setelah ini, temani aku ke minimarket ya?" pinta seorang anak berambut blonde, dan bertampang bishounen, sebut saja dia Deidara.

"Untuk apa kau ke sana? Bukannya, beberapa waktu yang lalu kau sudah membeli beberapa keperluan bulananmu?" tanya pemuda berwajah baby face disebelahnya.

"Aaah, hari ini aku ulang tahun, aku ingin membuatkanmu makan malam yang spesial," Deidara merajuk.

Sasori menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, Sas... anggap saja itu sebagai kado darimu...".

"Iyah yah... tapi, jangan lama-lama ya!".

Deidara langsung bersorak saat teman sekamarnya itu memenuhi keinginannya.

**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**

Tepat pukul, 16.45 keduanya menuju minimarket yang berada tak jauh dari asrama.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Yuk, kita pulang!" Deidara menarik lengan Sasori begitu semua bahan-bahan yang ia butuhkan sudah ia dapatkan.

"Banyak banget belanjanya?" tanya Sasori setelah meneliti barang bawaan Deidara.

"Ini juga untuk persediaan esok hari, Sas. Soalnya, sarapan di kafetaria itu sedikit tapi mahal, jadi aku putuskan belanja bahan untuk sarapan juga," koor Deidara.

"Fuuuh, terserah kau-lah," balas Sasori tak bersemangat.

Saat ditikungan jalan, terlihat keributan di area tersebut. Kemacetan, suara gaduh orang-orang, juga bunyi sirene mobil ambulance yang terdengar mendengung dari kejauhan.

"Ada kecelakaan ya?" tanya Deidara setelah memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Sepertinya begitu?".

Meski jalan terlihat rusuh, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan menuju asrama.

"Aku takut melihat hal-hal seperti itu," kata Deidara yang sedang menggandeng erat-erat pergelangan tangan Sasori, saat keduanya melintas di area tersebut.

Sasori tak membalas, rasa penasaran untuk mengetahui siapa dan seberapa parahnya luka si korban membuat terus menatap penasaran ke arah TKP, sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar jika Deidara sudah jauh berjalan mendahuluinya. Korban tergeletak di trotoar jalan dengan keadaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, beberapa orang juga kesana-kemari mengangkat korban untuk dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance yang baru datang. Darah, membanjir di aspal yang keras dan dingin. Genangan air merah itu membuat Sasori tertegun, sampai melupakan Deidara.

Deg Deg Deg Deg

Mendadak, detak jantung Sasori berpacu lebih cepat ketika melihat genangan darah.

Nyuut.

"Aakh.." Sasori memegangi kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

Bruk.

Pemuda berambut merah itu jatuh terduduk di trotoar yang berada disisi kanan jalan raya. Erangan pelan terdengar dari bibir Sasori yang masih kuat-kuat mencengkram rambut merah miliknya.

"Sasori?..." Deidara berteriak ke arah Sasori saat sadar jika kawannya masih jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Sasori tak merespon.

"SASORIIIIII..." pemuda itu mengeraskan suaranya, tapi tetap tak ada balasan. Dia yang kesal, langsung berlari mendekati Sasori, meski ia sangat terpaksa.

"Ada apa, Sas?" tanya Deidara sambil membantu anak itu berdiri.

"..."

"Sas, kamu kenapa sih?" Deidara menatap heran ke arah Sasori yang seperti orang bodoh. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menelan ludah, dia mulai sedikit takut dan khawatir pada keadaan Sasori. Tapi, pada akhirnya, Deidara dapat mengajak Sasori yang terlihat seperti kehilangan rohnya itu menjauh dari tempat kejadian.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

Deidara mendudukkan Sasori di emperan toko, lalu dia bilang, "Sasori, kamu kenapa sih? Kamu melihat apa?" tanyanya sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan Sasori. Sasori menatap kosong ke arah jalan, ntah apa membuatnya jadi begitu, ia seperti orang yang kehilangan kesadaran.

Plak

Deidara yang kesal lalu menampar Sasori, tapi tamparan itulah yang mampu membuat Sasori bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Sasori menoleh ke arah Deidara dengan tatapan bingung, kemudian ia bergumam, "Apa yang terjadi?".

Deidara menautkan alisnya, "Jadi, kamu nggak ingat apapun?".

Sasori menggeleng pelan, "Yang aku ingat kau mengajakku minimarket, lalu ada kecelakaan dan... tiba-tiba kepalaku sa-kit..." katanya sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Deidara makin bingung dibuatnya,_ "Dia kenapa ya? Aku, jadi bingung,"_ pikirnya.

"Tadi, kamu bersikap seperti orang gila, dipanggil-panggil tidak menyaut, membuka mata tapi seperti orang yang nggak ada arwahnya, lalu aku menamparmu dan syukur deh, kamu bisa kembali seperti semula," Deidara menjelaskan dengan sedetail-detailnya.

Sasori diam, ia masih berusaha mengingat-ingat.

"Ya sudahlah, kita mesti pulang, sebelum Izumo-kun dan Kotetsu-kun menutup gerbang asrama," Deidara menjinjing tas belanjaanya setelah membantu Sasori berdiri. Si rambut hazel mengekor dibelakang Deidara.

_"Apa... yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?"_ pikir Sasori.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

Gluk Gluk Gluk

PRAANG

Slrrrrp...

"Aku... masih haus," kata seorang anak kecil sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Aku masih ingin darah!..".

Saat melihat sosok seorang wanita dihadapannya, anak kecil itu bertambah kalap, seperti tak berdosa, ia melangkahi mayat manusia yang tergeletak karena kehabisan darah.

"Hentikan Nak!" pinta wanita itu sambil berjalan mundur menjauhi si anak yang sedang hilang akal itu.

"Aku, haus..." kata anak kecil yang masih berjalan mendekati si wanita.

Dilemparnya sebuah vas tepat ke kaki si wanita sampai terjatuh. Kesempatan itu digunakan si anak untuk meraih leher si wanita, dan...

Graup

Digigitnya leher si wanita. Sedikit demi sedikit dihisapnya darah wanita itu...

"Sa..so..riii... sadarlah, nak!" pinta wanita itu.

Nyuuut

"Aaaakh..." anak itu melepas gigitannya dan berteriak kencang. Darah yang sudah melewati kerongkongannya berusaha ia muntahkan, bola mata semerah darah berubah menjadi coklat. Saat melihat sosok wanita di depannya sedang merenggang nyawa, anak itu menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Ibuuu... aku, uh ukh,".

"Sa..sori...".

Anak kecil itu memeluk sang ibu yang sedang sekarat, "Maafkan aku, bu," ucapnya disela isak tangis.

Sang ibu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis, "Ibu... menyanyangi..mu Saso..ri," katanya sebelum menutup mata, untuk selamanya.

"IBUUUU... UWAAAAAH!..."

**xxXXXxx xxXXXxx**

Pik

"Ibu!" seru Sasori saat membuka mata dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya.

"Kamu mimpi buruk ya?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori.

Sasori bangkit dan duduk di atas kasur, ia mengelap keringat dingin yang mengucur ditubuh dan wajahnya dengan selimut, "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sasori sesaat kemudian.

"Jam 7," jawab Deidara yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap.

"Hah!" Sasori melingkap selimutnya untuk bergegas ke kamar mandi.

"Cih, kenapa aku nggak dibangunin," gerutu Sasori sambil melepas piyamanya.

Srrrr

Perlahan, tubuhnya yang putih itu sudah tersiram seluruhnya oleh air dingin yang keluar dari atas shower. Ia harap, air dingin yang mengguyur tubuhnya itu sedikit membuat ia lupa pada mimpi buruknya barusan, atau masa lalunya 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Cih..." desisnya sambil memukul tembok dengan kepalan tinjunya keras-keras.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

"Sasori, cepat! Nanti kita bisa telat, apalagi pelajaran jam pertama hari ini Zetsu-sensei yang mengajar," teriak Deidara dari arah dapur yang satu ruangan dengan meja makan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasori keluar dengan hanya menggunakan boxer saja. Dengan rambut dan setengah badannya yang masih agak basah, ia duduk berhadapan dengan Deidara.

"Kok masih santai begitu?" tanya Deidara sambil mengunyah nasi goreng buatannya.

Sasori tak membalas, ia sedang sibuk meneguk susu hangat buatan Deidara.

"Enak ya?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori menjilat sisi susu yang menempel dibibirnya, "Yah, sama seperti buatanmu yang biasanya...".

Deidara susah payah menelan nasi yang menyangkut ditenggorokannya karena tindakan Sasori yang berbeda dengan dia yang biasanya.

"Eh, aku berangkat duluan ya! Sampai jumpa dikelas," Deidara menghabis susunya buru-buru. "Oya, jangan lupa habiskan sarapanmu!" pesan Deidara sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Sasori tidak peduli pada kata-kata Deidara yang terakhir agar menghabiskan sarapannya, dia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan susu yang masih sisa setengah digelas Deidara sebelum ganti baju. Sesaat kemudian, ia pun siap menjalani 9 jam waktunya diruang kelas.

**xxXxXxx**

**TBC**

**xxXxXxx**

Please, Shi mohon kritik dan saran dari senpai sekalian, soalnya Shi masih bingung menentukan genre yang cocok untuk fanfic ini, jadi mohon Shi mohon bantuannya... Yosh, arigatou minna...


	2. Chapter 2

"Nenek... kenapa? Apa yang nenek lakukan padaku?".

"Maafkan nenek, Sasori.. nenek terpaksa!" Chio memeluk Sasori kecil yang sedang menangis meronta.

"Kenapa nenek membuat perjanjian dengan iblis ini? Uh uhk...".

"Ini demi keluarga kita, keluarga kita miskin dan iblis itu dapat merubah kehidupan kita!".

"Lalu, kenapa harus Sasori yang menanggung semuanya? Kenapa Sasori yang jadi tumbal, Nek?".

"Karena, sejak dalam kandungan ibumu, iblis ini sudah mengincar dan memilihmu,".

Sasori kecil melepas paksa pelukan Chio dan meninggalkannya, ia berlari sambil terus berteriak, "AKU BENCI NENEK, AKU BENCIIII...".

"Sasori... kamu mau kemana nak? Sasoriii..."

Bluk

"Akh!" Sasori mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya, sesaat setelah terlonjak dari posisi terlungkup di atas meja.

"Berani sekali kamu tidur di jam pelajaranku?" kata Zetsu-sensei, guru biologi ter-killer di asrama.

"Saya..." Sasori berusaha mencari alasan.

"Sudah, berdiri dilapangan sampai jam pelajaran selesai!" bentak Zetsu.

Sasori tak bisa menolak, ia pun bangun dari kursinya.

"Gomen, Sasori..." gumam Deidara dengan nada penuh sesal saat wajah mereka bertemu.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

**Blood, chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rate: T + (ngaco).**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, shonen ai, gaje. Enjoy all...**

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

Jam istirahat baru saja dimulai, Sasori yang berdiri hampir 4 jam itu mulai terlihat lelah...

"Sasori!..." teriak Deidara sambil berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

Si-empunya nama mengangkat kepalanya yang sedaritadi tertunduk.

Tes

"Eh?" Sasori merasakan sesuatu mengucur dari hidungnya. "Da-rah?" gumam Sasori saat mengetahui jika ia mimisan.

Nyuut.

Rasa sakit dikepala Sasori kembali mendera.

"Sas, kamu mimisan?" Deidara yang mendekati kawannya itu menjadi terkejut.

Sasori menatap Deidara, tapi bukan dengan mata-nya yang biasa, tapi dengan mata merah menyala. Deidara terdiam melihat keadaan Sasori yang aneh. Tapi, sorot mata kebencian itu hanya muncul sebentar saja.

"Enng..." Sasori meringis kesakitan sebelum tubuh itu limbung dalam dekapan Deidara yang sigap menangkapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"Kenapa kau kembali?" tanya Sasori pada iblis yang berada dalam dirinya.

_"Kita ini satu Sasori, kau... tidak akan pernah lepas dariku sampai kau mati..."_ iblis itu menatap tajam ke arah Sasori.

Sasori menelan ludah, berusaha menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Harusnya, kau tidak muncul lagi, perjanjianmu dengan nenek sudah berakhir sejak nenek meninggal! Pergi dari diriku iblis terkutuk!".

_"GYAAAHAHA, bagus juga perkataanmu bocah, tapi... ada yang harus kau ketahui, perjanjianku dengan nenek tua waktu itu adalah dirimu... Kau harus memuaskanku, menyerahkan jiwa dan ragamu padaku!"_ kata iblis itu.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan aku tidak peduli padamu!" sergah Sasori dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

_"Nenek tua itu mati karena menyegel diriku jauh dalam dirimu, tapi karena kebodohanmu, nafsuku untuk meminum darah kembali. Jadi, siapkan dirimu untuk membantuku menghisap darah manusia, Sasori!"_ iblis itu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau! Pergi dari tubuhku iblis!".

_"GYAAHAHA, seperti apapun kau meminta dan menolak, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu!"_ ucap iblis itu sebelum mendekati soul Sasori dan berusaha membuat jiwanya dan Sasori bersatu.

Tentu saja, jiwa Sasori berusaha agar mereka tidak bersatu, tapi gagal... dia tidak bisa. Iblis itu jauh lebih kuat darinya, sambil menangis jiwa Sasori yang kehabisan tenaga akhirnya membiarkan iblis itu bersatu dengannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pik

"Hah?" Sasori membuka matanya.

"Kamu udah sadar?" Deidara yang duduk disebelah ranjang Sasori terlonjak gembira sampai memeluknya.

Sasori tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia masih ingat jelas apa yang telah terjadi padanya barusan, juga semua kata-kata iblis itu.

_"Itu, bukan mimpi... bahkan, aku dapat merasakan iblis itu telah menyatu dengan diriku,"_ pikir Sasori yang masih dalam dekapan Deidara. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" _air mata yang sedaritadi menggenang dipelupuk mata akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Sas, kamu?..." Deidara gagal melepaskan dekapannya, karena Sasori memeluknya lebih erat. "...kamu, baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Deidara.  
Sasori tidak menjawab, ia hanya tidak mau Deidara mendengar suara tangisnya, atau melihatnya menitikan air mata. Sasori tidak mau Deidara melihat sisi lemahnya itu.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

"Kita balik ke kamar yuk Sas, ruang kesehatan dimalam hari bikin merinding," ajak Deidara sambil membantu Sasori berdiri.

"Aku, bisa jalan sendiri..." kata Sasori saat Deidara akan membantunya berjalan.

"I-iya...".

Sesampainya di dalam kamar, Deidara langsung menuju ke kamar mandi mengganti seragamnya menjadi piyama, sedang Sasori lebih memilih langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Sasori..."

"Hn?"

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Deidara yang kini sedang berbaring diatas kasur miliknya.

"Akhir-akhir ini, kamu agak aneh..." kata anak yang kini sudah berhadapan dengan Sasori yang sedang berbaring diseberang ranjangnya. "Mata Sasori tadi, sebelum pingsan, aku melihat bola matamu menjadi warna merah..." kata Deidara dengan hati-hati.

Mata Sasori terbelalak, tapi pemuda itu masih bisa bersikap normal, "Mungkin kamu salah lihat".

Deidara diam sejenak, lalu, "Bisa jadi sih, tapi aku bersyukur karena kamu tidak apa-apa," Deidara menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf ya sudah membuatmu khawatir," Sasori tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidur dulu ya.. Oyasuminasai..." Deidara menarik selimutnya dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Sementara Sasori masih setia dengan posisinya. Setelah sesaat memperhatikan wajah polos Deidara yang sedang tidur, pemuda itu balik badan dan tidur dengan posisi terlentang. Lalu, kenangan masa lalunya kembali berputar dalam otaknya...

**Flash back on...**

"Hanya ada satu cara agar iblis dalam dirimu tidak bangkit lagi, kau jangan sampai melihat darah, meskipun itu darahmu sendiri...".

"Kalau aku sampai melihatnya bagaimana?" tanya Sasori kecil pada Ebizo.

"Tentu saja iblis itu akan berusaha mengusaimu lagi. Maka dari itu, aku akan memasukkanmu ke asrama,".

"Kenapa harus di asrama?".

"Karena, kemungkinan agar kau tidak melihat darah jauh lebih besar, daripada kau tinggal dan bersekolah ditempat yang biasa...".

"Ow... aku mengerti Kek," Sasori mengangguk paham.

**Flash back end...**

_"Kakek, maafkan aku, aku sudah melanggar persyaratan itu... Sekarang, apa yang harus aku perbuat? Aku bingung, kek?"_ pikir Sasori sambil menutup mata._ "Darah, aku tidak mau melihatnya, dan aku tidak mau memuaskan nafsumu iblis sialan. Dan, aku juga tidak mau kau membuat orang-orang yang ada didekatku terluka," _Sasori bertekad dalam hati.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

Seminggu kemudian...

"Cih, ternyata mencangkok itu susah juga ya?" keluh Hidan sambil menyayat-nyayat batang pohon mangga.

"Sini, biar aku saja!" Tobi merebut paksa pisau yang berada ditangan Hidan.

Set

"Aduh!" seru anak berambut perak itu saat tidak sengaja, pisau yang ia gunakan, menyayat jari telunjuknya hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Aah, maaf!".

Sasori yang satu kelompok dengan dua orang itu menatap kosong ke arah darah yang menyeruak keluar dari jari pemuda itu. 'Merah, lezat,' setidaknya begitu kata si iblis.

Deg Deg Deg

Iblis itu berusaha menguasai jiwa dan raga Sasori, tapi soul Sasori yang sebenarnya sekuat tenaga mencegah hal itu terjadi. Merasa gejolak dalam dirinya, Sasori berdiri dan berlari ke tempat sepi.

Deidara melihat dari jauh Sasori yang pergi dengan terburu-buru,_ "Sasori kenapa?"_ pikir Deidara ingin tau.

**xxXxXxx xxXxXxx**

Didalam toilet, Sasori mengguyur seluruh badannya dengan air, membiarkan air dingin itu membuatnya sadar, hingga sang iblis tidak dapat menguasainya.

"Hentikan iblis! Aku..." soul Sasori bersihkeras mencegah iblis itu menyatu dengan dirinya.

_"Kau, tidak akan bisa mencegahku!" _iblis itu tersenyum menyeringai. Soul Sasori masih berusaha agar iblis biadap itu tidak menggunakan dirinya sebagai alat pembunuh. Namun...

Srrrr

Terdengar suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi sebelah. Mendengar suara itu, Sasori langsung keluar tempatnya berada.

Tap Tap Tap  
Grep

"Akh.. Apa yang..." Sasori meraih kerah baju pemuda itu. Dihantamkannya tubuh si pemuda ke tembok, sebelum mencengkram pundaknya dengan erat. Lalu, Sasori menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati leher pemuda yang tak tau apa-apa itu. Mata merah milik sang iblis menatap penuh nafsu ke leher orang itu. Si pemuda berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi gagal.

"Le...lepaskan!..." rintih pemuda itu. Sang iblis tak peduli. Taring-taring tajamnya mulai menusuk tepat di nadi orang itu. Teguk demi teguk dihisapnya darah si korban. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, pemuda itu meregang nyawa. Sang iblis menyeringai puas saat melihat korbannya tergeletak.

Syuut

Mata merah sang iblis mulai menghilang dan digantikan oleh bola mata coklat Sasori. Sasori tak sadarkan diri, setelah iblis itu kembali bersemayam dalam dirinya. Si Akasuna jatuh diatas tubuh pemuda yang sudah kering kerontang karena kehabisan darah. Jauh dalam diri Sasori, sang iblis terlihat senang karena telah memakai tubuh anak itu sebagai alat pemuas nafsunya.

**xxXxXxx**

**TBC**

**xxXxXxx**  
Apa senpai bingung dengan alur cerita ini? Kalo begitu sama *ditendang*.. Oke deh, pokoknya wajib review, 'kan udah baca nih fanfic...


End file.
